whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Typhoid (CTD)
The Typhoid is a Doom of the Dauntain. Overview These are Kithain who often become Dauntain through no conscious or unconscious choice of their own. Rather, the change comes about due to the actions of other beings. They may be fed the blood of a vampire, have their Glamour devoured by a Dauntain or chimera, or may simply walk into the wrong place. Prolonged exposure to people in fused with Banality can sometimes lead to this. As with any other means, though, this is not a reliable indicator. The most common means of infection involves being around the Autumn People. Perhaps they are treated by a psychiatrist for their "insanity" and is, in turn, driven mad. This isn't the most common means, of course. Many are the Kithain who have been opened to the wonder and the magic of the Dreaming, only to return to their everyday lives, everyday jobs. To many mundane folk, their jobs are unbearably dreary. Imagine how much worse it must be for someone whose very essence is Glamour. If they stay with this untenable situation, it will only get worse as they are subjected to more and more Banality every day. Finally, something gives. These are the changelings who do not know when to let go. They'd be better off trying to find a way to make a living which is less harmful to their nature, but due to some level of inflexibility, they refuse. No one is really certain who would be susceptible to this means of transformation. Some feel that it is more a matter of intent than actual events, others believe that it may be the nature of the Banality to which the Kithain is exposed. Simply being around the Autumn Fae tends to fill the changeling soul with a dark fog. This is also the most insidious cause, as the Kithain is unlikely to notice what is happening to them until it is far too late. In truth, no one really knows how these victims are brought into Banality's fold. The salvation of the Typhoid lies in somehow removing the source of the infection. Appearance Of all the Dauntain, the Typhoids vary most widely. One who was associated with vampires might become pale and gaunt, with red eyes and the hint of fangs, while one exposed to Autumn People may appear to be perfectly normal... a normal human, that is. Arts & Cantrips The Typhoid will often forget that they can use Glamour, let alone invent new ways to utilize it. There are, of course, exceptions. These are dangerous, as they sometimes make use of a multitude of strange abilities. Those who have been altered by Banality show an incredible resistance to it, as well as great facility with their own cantrips. Then again, that may simply be a story to frighten childlings. Outlook * Kithain: Was I like this once? How could I have been so naive? I understand so much more now. I wish I didn't. * The Lost: I find it useful to know where they are. When necessary, I can use them against my enemies. * The Cursed: Such a pointless waste of energy. What meaning do oaths have? * Black Magicians: We have far too much in common for my comfort. I wish they would disappear. * Nihilists: You're born, you live, you die. They just make a habit out of the last bit. * Apostates: They're crazy to believe this nonsense! Religion has no more meaning than we do. What's the point of trying to meld everybody? Examples * Lhandren, Lord of Foulness * Sylva, the Passive References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 62-64. Category:Dauntain (CTD)